


Es Febrero, 25 como cada mes

by Pycroft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Potterlock, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycroft/pseuds/Pycroft
Summary: A las dos de la mañana, en la misma fecha a nivel mensual, Sherlock, John, Greg y Mycroft se reúnen para jugar un juego muggle de misterio y deducción.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente día. Mil perdones por la tardanza de este fic, y tengo que aclararlo al comienzo y no al final por la razón de esta.  
> De los prompts que elegí, este me emocionó demasiado porque me imaginé a ambos sentados un domingo en su casa, intentando ganar con sobornos y favores como limpiar la cocina o dar un masaje, si ganaban. Me emocioné tanto que lo escribí el mismo día, jugando yo sola para darle más sentido al fic.  
> Cuando acabé con el juego, sentí que era demasiado aburrido porque había escrito cada detalle, e intentando agregarle más emoción, llegué a las 12 000 palabras. El resultado no me convenció para nada. Y bueno, no quise escribir otro prompt hasta poder terminar con este.
> 
> A la semana, me decidí en hacer un juego corto entre los cuatro (con Sherlock y John) y me gustó lo suficiente como para subirlo, pero -siempre estos peros- al revisarlo, me pareció otra vez aburrido y con falta de esa esencia de emoción. Inmediatamente se me vino a la mente el Potterlock y cómo si el ajedrez mágico tiene piezas que se mueven, podía ser un Cluedo ahí. Lo adapté, cambiando muchas cosas como los personajes, los elementos y lugares, y di vida a este pequeño one shot. Mil disculpas otra vez y espero que les guste. No interrumpo más.
> 
> Advertencia: Esto es un pre-slash y si bien ambos se gustan, no son nada aún (hasta el pequeño extra que haré después).
> 
> Este OS se realizó para el **Reto de San Valentín (extendido a todo Febrero)** en el grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us, usando el prompt _"A veces, cuando juegan Cluedo, Mycroft deja que Greg gane para que no se sienta tan frustrado"._  
>  Si te gusta el Mystrade, no dudes entrar, ¡es un excelente grupo! <3 Te dejo el link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/  
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación moderna de la BBC, así como los mencionados del universo Harry Potter a JK Rowling. No, no me pagan ni un knut por escribirlo.

Greg volteó el pasillo mientras saludaba con la cabeza a algunos Gryffindors. Se chocó con una chica de su misma casa, y luego de pedirle disculpas con una sonrisa, siguió caminando a un ritmo pausado. Era una de las rondas cotidianas que hacía cada noche durante esa semana. La próxima le tocaría a Fretitte, de Ravenclaw, y él agradecía que esto se hiciera bajo su guardia.

Al ver que nadie se encontraba cerca de la zona, convocó un _tempus_ para saber la hora exacta. Los pequeños números de color azul recientemente aparecidos, marcaban las doce y media. Tendría suficiente tiempo.

Guardó su varita, y volteando otra vez por si acaso, corrió hacia su casa común. Se detuvo casi al llegar al pasillo y se ordenó un poco el cabello.

Algunos Hufflepuffs se encontraban todavía en su sala común, riendo mientras comían un par de chocolates. Saludaron a Greg cuando este entró y sabiendo que eso significaba una hora límite, comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

Greg subió las escaleras, chocando deliberadamente con uno de los estudiantes de su año. Este alzó las cejas, sabiendo la razón, y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. La selección de buscadores -o reafirmación del de cada año- serían la próxima semana, y Greg como capitán, le había ofrecido el puesto al chico con el que acababa de chocar. Este había dicho que lo pensaría, sorprendido y avergonzado de haber sido descubierto un día volando sobre el campo de Quidditch. Pero había pasado un mes y como no decía nada, Greg le recordaba con pequeños choques que la oferta aún seguía en pie.

Entró a su dormitorio, caminando con desgano hasta su cama ubicada junto a la ventana, y tiró todo su peso sobre esta mientras suspiraba. Solo uno de sus amigos aún estaba despierto.

—¿Alguna chica causando problemas? —le preguntó. Greg volteó su cabeza oculta entre las mantas y sonrió.

—Nada que no pueda manejar.

Ernie rio, tirándole una grajea en su dirección mientras se acomodaba para dormir. El lunes tendrían exámenes de Transformaciones y se había quedado estudiando. Si Greg llegaba de su ronda de prefecto era porque ya pasaban de las doce y aunque mañana fuera domingo, él no pensaba amanecerse.

—No te quedes hasta tarde. —le dijo.

Greg susurró un “Lo siento”, recordando que a veces su luz incomodaba y sus amigos eran demasiado amables como para decírselo. Se tapó también, quedándose aún con su túnica, y convocó un _Silencio_ dentro de sus cortinas.

No hizo movimiento alguno por alrededor de una hora, y aun cuando sus amigos no podían oírle, no se atrevió ni a respirar con fuerza. Estaba demasiado emocionado para arruinar algo con su torpeza.

Había pasado nueve reuniones y Greg estando en su último año, sabía cuánto extrañaría todo esto.

No podía creer la suerte que tuvo al encontrarse, el ciclo escolar pasado, al menor de los Holmes corriendo por una de sus rondas habituales. Este no lo había visto, y cuando Greg intentó detenerlo, chocó con Watson, que había intentado alcanzarlo sin éxito. Este se había disculpado, sin saber qué hacer, y Sherlock había regresado por no ver a su amigo detrás de él.

Ambos estaban en su segundo año y alguien de sexto muchas veces resultaba intimidante. No por su carácter, sino por el poder de prefecto que a veces poseían.

John había pensado que iba a estar castigado por todo un mes en el despacho del profesor Longbottom cuando Mycroft, el hermano de Sherlock, había aparecido a su atrás.

Greg había alucinado apenas verlo, caminando con toda la elegancia de un Slytherin. No le importaba si su hermano estaba corriendo luego de haberle pegado a alguien, pues sabía que, si el pelirrojo le hablaba, él se enfrentaría hasta con Harry Potter.

—Perdona la imprudencia de mi hermano, Lestrade. —había dicho. Su voz era demasiado para sus oídos y Greg solo se había estremecido—. Ha sido, desgraciadamente mi culpa, el que él y su amigo estén a deshoras. Aunque, no te preocupes, que yo como prefecto les tenía bajo mi supervisión.

Greg había asentido, aun con la boca entreabierta, y cuando este se despidió, agarrando a Sherlock por el brazo para que no corriera y levantara más sospechas, solo se quedó mirando el pasillo por unos minutos más.

Mycroft Holmes le había dirigido la palabra y él aún no se lo creía.

En ese entonces, había pensado que todo era culpa de Peeves, seguramente echándole polvo de Doxy para que alucinara mientras era envenenado, pero cuando al siguiente día en Historia de la Magia, este le había mirado, supo que no era así.

Un Hufflepuff es amable y si bien no es Gryffindor, muchas veces pueden tener el mismo valor que ellos poseen, midiendo las consecuencias.

Luego de un mes viéndose de reojo en las tres clases que compartían cada semana, Greg había respirado hondo y se había sentado junto a Mycroft en Transformaciones.

Este, que estaba conjurando un hechizo no verbal para el examen de ese día, casi se muere de la impresión al ver que Greg Lestrade estaba sentado al lado suyo.

Es cierto, compartieron muchas miradas y el castaño hasta a veces le saludaba por los pasillos con una ligera sonrisa. Pero, si le preguntaban al él, eso no significaba nada.

Greg Lestrade era prefecto y guardián de su equipo de Quidditch, sin obviar uno de los mejores de su año en los cursos y demasiado apuesto para su gusto. El que alguien tan popular y amable como Greg, se haya sentado al costado de él, un Slytherin, solo ocasionó que Mycroft se atragantara. No ayudó, por supuesto, que Greg le haya agarrado del hombro, preocupado por verle de color rojo.

McGonagall le había mandado a la enfermería, junto con su “compañero de sitio” y luego de una revisada por parte de Madame Pomfrey, descubrió que no era tan complicado hablar con el tejón.

Se habían hecho amigos con el tiempo, pues en cada clase Greg iba a sentarse al lado suyo sin habérselo pedido, y un día, Mycroft se había animado a invitarlo a la pequeña costumbre que realizaba al comienzo con su hermano y luego con Watson, amigo de su hermano.

Greg había estado curioso, y al terminar la partida con Mycroft descubriendo el asesinato, se sorprendió de haber estado tanto tiempo sin conocer ese juego.

—¿Y todos los muggles juegan a esto? —le había preguntado una vez, sobre las gradas del vacío campo de Quidditch. A Greg todavía le parecía gran cosa como para hablarlo amenamente por los pasillos.

—La mayoría, pero solo como juego de mesa. —Greg había alzado las cejas como de costumbre, mientras sonreía.

—De lo que se pierden. —Mycroft asintió.

—Concuerdo contigo, Gregory.

 

Greg nunca preguntó los orígenes del juego, pues posiblemente al mencionar los juegos de mesa en Estudios Muggles de tercer año, Mycroft había investigado por su cuenta, descubriendo el pequeño juego y adaptándolo al mundo mágico para luego jugarlo en casa con su hermano. Supuso que cuando este entró a Hogwarts, ambos decidieron llevarlo a cabo en los pasillos, sumando a John Watson que según tenía entendido, era el mejor amigo de Sherlock.

Lo que sí se preguntaba es que, luego de haber jugado tantas veces con los hermanos Holmes y siendo aplastado casi siempre por Mycroft, Greg había comenzado a ganar esporádicamente.

Al acabar, pensaba entrar en la Academia de Aurores, y esta era una buena práctica. Se tenía que descubrir al asesino, la poción o hechizo que usó y en qué circunstancia sucedió. Algo que tendría que resolver muchas veces siendo auror.

Greg estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, logrando lidiar con la agudeza de dos Holmes y aun así salir victorioso. Este era el décimo juego y conforme más se acercaban a fin de año, más especiales y difíciles se volvían.

Esperó otra media hora más, solo por si acaso, y quitándose los zapatos, caminó hasta su baúl. Colocó otro _Silencio_ en este y abriéndolo con cuidado, buscó la agenda que siempre usaba para anotar. Se quitó la túnica, quedando solo con su camisa, pantalón, y corbata de su casa. Agarró el pergamino con un mapa básico de Hogwarts y dejó todo lo demás en su sitio para parecer que se encontraba debajo de las sábanas.

Mycroft, John y Sherlock le esperaban en la Sala de los Menesteres.

 

Apenas Greg entró, ambos Holmes conjuraron los hechizos de costumbre desde sus respectivos sillones individuales. Los sillones eran cuatro, con el color representativo de cada casa, y a veces Greg se ponía a pensar si no le llamaron por estar cansados de ver el de color amarillo vacío cada mes.

—Comencemos entonces. —dijo Sherlock, y Mycroft asintió.

 

John apretó ligeramente la agenda que había heredado de su padre y buscó con la mirada a Sherlock, quien estaba a su costado. El rizado estaba cansado de perder y luego de un poco de insistencia, había logrado que John le ayudara. Los Gryffindors tenían demasiado arraigado el código de “No hacer trampa”.

 

Sherlock había creado un plan, armando equipo con John para ganarle a su hermano y Lestrade. Ellos estarían por los pasillos y no tendrían que darse cuenta de su alianza. La idea era, dividirse el trabajo y reunirse cada media hora en el pasillo tres del cuarto piso, cuando la escalera haya cambiado de lugar. Ambos habían ensayado el no perderse en tan inmenso castillo y Sherlock había logrado obtener un poco de Polvo de Oscuridad Instantánea del despacho del profesor Longbottom. Si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, ganarían.

—¿A quién vas a matar hoy? —preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa. Mycroft alzó una ceja, mirando a la lista por última vez antes de lanzarle un _Incendio._

—A Filch. —respondió.

John y Sherlock intercambiaron miradas, confundidos. Normalmente Mycroft elegía profesores, por lo que era fácil lograr entrar a los despachos.

Filch podía estar viejo y sin gata, pero seguía siendo el mismo insoportable de siempre difícil de evadir.

—¿Cuándo hacemos la primera sugerencia?

—Dentro de una hora contando apenas salgamos de la sala. —John, Sherlock y Greg asintieron.

—Salgamos entonces.

Mycroft se levantó, guardando su mapa dentro de su túnica y dándole un último vistazo a la sala, por si se olvidaba de algo. Los cuatro salieron rápidamente y se detuvieron en el pasillo. Sherlock alzó su varita en dirección a su hermano y este levantó la palma.

—Que lo haga Greg. —Sherlock frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Greg le sonrió, nervioso, y apuntó su varita a la cabeza de Mycroft. Este alzó una ceja como hace unos momentos y dijo la hora.

—Hasta las doce y treinta.

Greg asintió y convocando el hechizo, le lanzó un _Obliviate._ Mycroft parpadeó, retrocediendo un poco y cuando asintió, John y Sherlock corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

—Buena suerte. —dijo Greg antes de correr. Mycroft le sonrió.

—Igual a ti, Gregory.

 

Sherlock sacó su mapa marcando con una pluma que había llevado cada intersección importante. Esperó a John y cuando lo tuvo a su lado, le jaló de la mano para ir al primero. Ambos corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos.

El rizado paró, esperando a que la escalera no se moviera, para seguir. John trastabilló por el brusco movimiento.

—¿Qué vas a echar, Sherlock?

—Polvo de oscuridad instantánea.

—¿No nos afectará a nosotros?

—No necesitaremos volver aquí si ya tenemos la pista, John.

—Vale, vale.

Sherlock sacó un frasco pequeño de su túnica y echó un poco del contenido al suelo. Corrió hacia unos dos metros lejos de donde lo echó y sonrió. Toda la esquina estaba oscura.

—¿Qué había ahí? —preguntó John.

—Cuatro marcas.

—¿O sea es un animal? —Sherlock asintió—. Vale, lo anoto.

 

Ambos desaparecieron tan rápido que Greg no pudo ni saber quién era el culpable de esa oscuridad cuando llegó diez minutos después. Probó con un _Lumos_ y con un _Lumos Maxima,_ pero el lugar seguía siendo igual de oscuro como lo encontró.

Mycroft llegó minutos después, asombrado y hasta incrédulo de ver que Greg intentaba hacer trampa. Le había dejado ganar varias veces y hasta burlas de Sherlock había tenido que soportar por eso.

¿Es que acaso Greg aún necesitaba probar que sí tenía madera de auror?

 

—Gregory. —habló apenas estuvo a su costado. Greg saltó de la sorpresa, tirando su varita dentro de la oscuridad. Se arrodilló inmediatamente, palpando el suelo tratando de encontrarla, sin éxito alguno. A Mycroft eso no le cuadró.

Si Greg estuviera haciendo trampa, y con ese tipo de polvos, tendría que haber entrado al despacho del profesor Longbottom. Sabía que ambos se llevaban bien por el parentesco de sus personalidades, pero engañarlo requería astucia y alguien astuto no estaría buscando su varita a tientas en la oscuridad.

— _Accio_ varita de Gregory Lestrade.

Greg se paró, limpiándose la túnica avergonzado, y mirando al suelo, se rascó la cabeza—. No sé cómo quitarla.

Mycroft necesito un segundo para entender.

_Sherlock._

—Es polvo de oscuridad instantánea. No podemos desaparecerla.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Adivinar.

Mycroft sacó su agenda, desdoblando el mapa que había guardado y anotando los pasillos que podrían utilizar.

—Lo investigaremos juntos, Gregory.

—¿Pero eso no es hacer trampa? —Mycroft guardó el mapa dentro de su túnica.

—Me temo que mi hermano ya la está haciendo.

 

Había pasado media hora y John sentía que se desplomaría sobre uno de los pasillos si no tomaba un descanso. Logró encontrar otra pista, demostrando que su teoría de un animal era cierta. Las tres marcas las había encontrado junto al primer telescopio de la torre de Astronomía. Según el mapa, ya había pasado media hora y tenía que ir hasta el pasillo tres. Eso, para su desgracia, quedaba al otro lado del castillo.

 

Greg y Mycroft, por su parte, habían quedado en no separarse durante todo el juego. Ambos compartían las anotaciones y ambos buscaban las pistas.

Tenían, hasta ahora, dos de ellas. Tres marcas hechas en la torre de Astronomía y un hechizo para saber el peso de lo que estaba dentro del metro cuadrado junto a la ventana del quinto pasillo.

Ambos habían especulado mucho sobre qué se debía tratar, y Greg era quien daba la mayoría de las aportaciones. Mycroft se moderaba un poco porque, al fin y al cabo, él podía pensar las suyas en su cabeza y le daba el gusto al Hufflepuff de participar.

—¿Cuánto nos queda? —preguntó Greg luego de levantarse apoyándose de la pared. Le extendió la mano a Mycroft, jalándolo de un tirón. El pelirrojo se apoyó sobre su pecho, manteniendo su equilibrio, y por un momento olvidó qué le había dicho al verle directamente a los ojos.

Su mapa vibró y parpadeando rápidamente, lo sacó junto a su varita.

—Diez minutos. —Greg asintió.

—Deberíamos ir yendo entonces.

 

Quince minutos después, para molestia de Sherlock, los cuatro se encontraron en el pasillo principal. Mycroft había llegado tranquilamente por la derecha y Greg corriendo por las escaleras.

John lanzó un _Tempus_ , asegurándose de la hora y sacó su agenda. Era su turno.

—Sugiero que se hizo con un animal en el pasillo principal.

—¿Sabes que animal? —preguntó Mycroft.

—No.

Todos revisaron sus mapas y un bufido notorio de Sherlock se hizo presente. Cada uno de ellos vibraba de color verde, dando pase al turno de Mycroft, significante de que John se equivocó. Greg botó el aire que había tenido contenido.

—Sugiero que se hizo con una poción en el pasillo principal.

Todos los mapas brillaron otra vez de verde. El siguiente turno era de Sherlock.

—Sugiero que se hizo con un hechizo involucrando a un animal en el pasillo principal.

El mapa seguía brillando del mismo color. Greg miró sus anotaciones, revisando si se había perdido de algún detalle, y se quedó en silencio antes de hablar.

—Sugiero que se hizo con algo del animal en el pasillo principal.

Esta vez, el mapa brilló de rojo y luego dejó de brillar. La sugerencia de Greg había sido correcta. Sherlock miró de reojo a John antes de irse y John apretó su labio inferior, concentrado. Volteó a ver a Greg y le miró intensamente.

—Hasta dentro de una hora, entonces.

—Vale, suerte. —le deseó.

 

Mycroft esperó a que su hermano y Watson desaparecieran del pasillo para voltear en dirección a Greg. Este estaba apoyado con la pared de la entrada, revisando sus apuntes.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Veneno. —Mycroft asintió.

—O a causa de un ataque.

—¿Ataque?

—Hay muchos animales que, al sentirse amenazados, atacan a su víctima y les causan grandes daños. Puedes ser animales gigantes o diminutos, como un doxy. Aunque claro, el doxy y muchos seres pequeños tienen un veneno casi inútil en el momento. Por lo que al descartarlos, quedamos con los gigantes.

—¿Cómo un animal gigante podría entrar a Hogwarts?

—Por la torre de Astronomía si en todo caso, el animal que ocasionó el asesinato es un dragón. Si mordió al asesinado o le escupió fuego hasta rostizarlo, sigue estando dentro de la sugerencia que hiciste.

—Entonces, ¿crees que es un dragón?

—Posiblemente. No descartemos otro animal gigante. La pista que encontramos es un rango y los dragones no se encuentran en el de “Manejable por un mago competente”.

Greg asintió, anotando todas las teorías en su agenda y la cerró—. Tenemos que volver al lugar donde estuvo echado el polvo.

—El efecto dura horas, Gregory. Posiblemente esa esquina siga oscura hasta el amanecer.

—Lo sé, pero tengo una idea.

Ambos corrieron, escaleras arriba, hasta donde Sherlock había echado los polvos de Oscuridad Instantánea. El lugar seguía igual de oscuro que antes y a Greg le provocaba escalofríos.

Sin esperar a reclamos, se metió en la esquina y Mycroft entró en pánico por verlo desaparecer. Tuvo que recordarse que el polvo no ocasionaba ningún agujero negro y Gregory seguía ahí. Este salió al minuto.

—Son cuatro marcas.

—¿Cuatro?

—Sí, las palpé. Estaban en la parte baja de la pared, como en la torre de Astronomía.

—¿Cómo sabías que serían marcas? —Greg sonrió.

—Fue la primera sugerencia que hizo John y por algo Sherlock la debió haber ocultado.

La mirada de orgullo que le dedicó el pelirrojo, hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Las reglas habían cambiado para su cabeza, y ahora su razón para ganar, era obtener nuevamente esa mirada.

—Sigamos buscando entonces. —agregó.

 

Sherlock se encontraba caminando en círculos en el pequeño puente que unía un pabellón y otro del castillo. John estaba revisando sus apuntes y tachando cualquier sugerencia que pensaba y no parecía quedar.

—No sé qué animal es, Sherlock. Para que haya ocasionado la muerte tiene que ser mortal y posiblemente gigante. Mycroft va a hacer que tenga coherencia y no sé cómo uno de ese tamaño puede entrar aquí.

Sherlock se detuvo, mirando con emoción y alzó las manos por no haberlo pensado antes. Esa era la clave. Ningún animal gigante podía entrar en Hogwarts sin ser visto, a menos que este animal gigante no sea siempre gigante.

—Es un occamy. ¡Brillante, John! ¡El animal que lo mató es un occamy! —John parpadeó.

—Entonces ¡ya sabemos el animal que mató a Filch!

—Correcto.

John revisó sus apuntes, mirando los seis lugares que tendrían que buscar. Quedaba otra media hora antes de las segundas sugerencias y si Greg o Mycroft lo descubrían, cualquiera de los ganaría otra vez.

—¡Tenemos que volver a las escaleras rumbo a la torre del salón de Adivinación! ¡Ahora solo falta el lugar!

Sherlock jaló a John por toda la extensión del puente, concentrado en descubrir dónde murió Filch. Y estaba tan concentrado que olvidó que, en la vida real, y por las noches, el verdadero hacía rondas por todo Hogwarts. John paró en seco, tapándole la boca con su mano y jalándolo a una de las aulas vacías.

Filch, con el mismo cabello canoso de siempre, se encontraba volteando la esquina. Este caminaba despacio, alerta, y murmurando palabras sueltas. Posiblemente los había oído y no se movería por un buen tiempo. Sherlock se pasó una mano por sus rizos y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

—No podemos salir si Filch está afuera, ¿qué hacemos?

—Pensar desde aquí obviamente. Tenemos que descartar lugares sin necesidad de ir a ellos y ordenarlos por orden de posibilidades. ¿Cuáles son los más propensos a que alguien muera en ellos?

John guardó silencio un momento, regularizando su respiración. Filch estaba tan cerca de la puerta que no lograba concentrarse. Tenían que ser lugares abiertos, o a lo menos con un lugar donde pueda caer.

—¿Las escaleras al salón de Adivinación?

—Es uno de ellos, sí. —respondió—. Pero no necesariamente un occamy puede botarlo. Son demasiado protectores con sus huevos y si la persona que asesinó a Filch... —A John le dio un escalofrío—. Transportó a lo menos uno de ellos junto con él, este pudo haber muerto por ser considerado una amenaza.

—¿Entonces deben ser…

—Lugares donde pueden ser bien escondidos un occamy. —John revisó su mapa.

—El invernadero de Herbología y… —lo volvió a revisar—. La cabaña de Hagrid.

—Iremos a esos tres apenas Filch se vaya.

—Pero se demorará demasiado.

—No si le obligamos a irse.

 

Mycroft, por su parte, caminaba con Greg en dirección al bosque prohibido. Habían decidido dejar de pensar en el animal al descubrir que se trataba de un occamy. Greg seguía sin creer que gracias a su agotamiento y lectura en cuarto año del libro _Animales Fantásticos y dónde Encontrarlos_ había reconocido rápidamente la escama que estaba a su lado cuando se sentó en el suelo.

Esa noche era luna nueva y todo estaba más oscuro de lo habitual. Mycroft convocó un _Lumos,_ caminando a paso lento por la entrada de los árboles. Ninguno de los dos sabía si Hagrid estaba ahí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —preguntó. Greg sacó su varita y lanzó otro _Tempus._

—Media hora.

—Es suficiente.

Viendo la pequeña luz del farol afuera de la cabaña, Mycroft guardó su varita. Esperaba no hacer suficiente ruido como para que le escuchara. Se sacó la túnica, quedando en camisa, y avanzó con cuidado hasta la puerta. Esta reaccionó ante su presencia y unas letras en dorado aparecieron. Mycroft se demoró unos segundos en leerlas y otros más en retirarse. Cuando llegó al lado de Greg, negó con la cabeza.

—No es aquí, ¿Cuál es el siguiente?

—El aula de pociones.

—Vale, está en las mazmorras, nadie sospechará si me ve caminar por ahí.

—Apresurémonos entonces.

 

Cuando Sherlock había pensado en obligar a Filch a retirarse, las consecuencias de su idea se habían visto mejor dentro de su mente. Estas requerían un _Confundus_ y dos amigos corriendo por los pasillos hasta que no pudieran ser alcanzados.

Que Filch aún se mantenga en forma y logre darles pelea hasta el bosque prohibido era algo que podía sorprender hasta a la directora.

—¿Qué hacemos? —gritó John. Sherlock bajó la velocidad, buscando a través del bosque y volvió a correr en dirección a unas rocas.

—¡Aquí!

John no dijo nada por temor a Filch y a perder la oportunidad de ganar. Se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo detrás de ellas y usó algunas hojas y tierra para taparse. Filch llegó a los minutos, con un farol en mano. Gritaba el apellido de Sherlock mientras caminaba y no se paraba a descansar por nada del mundo.

Estuvieron así, por alrededor de quince minutos antes de que se diera por vencido.

Sabía que tendrían que soportar una grande con McGonagall a la mañana siguiente.

Sherlock se levantó, corriendo otra vez, en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. John pudo oírle maldecir hasta donde se encontraba.

—¡No es aquí, maldición!

—¿Qué dice?

—“Soy uno de ellos, pero no me crío con ellos. Fui traído y asesiné en donde no pensaba asesinar”. Maldito gordo, ¡Siempre con sus acertijos de Ravenclaw!

—Pero tú eres Ravenclaw, Sherlock.

—¡Eso no importa, John! ¡Tenemos que ir a las escaleras! —John asintió.

 

Faltaban cinco minutos cuando Mycroft y Greg se chocaron con Sherlock y John. Los cuatro, como por “arte del destino”, habían elegido ir a las escaleras.

Todos se habían detenido al ser conscientes de su presencia, y no hubo tiempo de analizar el por qué estaban en parejas cuando Sherlock empezó a correr, escaleras arriba.

Si estaban juntos, por regla del mapa, a la hora de las sugerencias, a pesar de no ser el lugar acordado, podían sugerir y hasta acusar en caso de saber la respuesta. Porque si se habían encontrado los cuatro, lo más posible era que el lugar a dónde se dirigieran sería el último lugar por investigar.

Mycroft soltó su túnica junto con su agenda, para correr escaleras arriba detrás de Sherlock. Le intentó agarrar del brazo y Sherlock sacó su varita para lanzar un _Confundus._ Mycroft retrocedió, trastabillando y siendo agarrado por Greg que había corrido detrás de él, ocasionando que el hechizo rebotara y le cayera a Sherlock, quien cayó de trasero sobre uno de los escalones. Lo único de lo que fue consciente por unos segundos fue de una frase tan suelta como “ _Te dije que nada de trampas_ ”.

John le ayudó a pararse, arrastrándolo del brazo y Sherlock reaccionó para luego ser él quien arrastraba a John. Cuando llegaron a los últimos escalones hacia la sala de Adivinación, encontraron a Mycroft apoyando contra la pared, respirando.

Los dos amigos voltearon a la piedra, descubriendo que efectivamente este era el lugar donde se había cometido el crimen. El primer turno era de Sherlock, luego de Greg, luego de Mycroft y luego de John. Los dos últimos sabían que todo se decidiría entre sus dos amigos. A estas alturas, cualquiera podía ganar.

Sherlock estaba sonriendo con sus manos juntas debajo de su mentón. No llevaba su agenda en mano y posiblemente ni siquiera la tuviera con él. La mirada de suficiencia que le mandó a su hermano dijo que él sería esta vez el vencedor.

—Creo que no necesitamos hacer sugerencias cuando obviamente ya sé que pasó.

—¿Te has encontrado con Filch?

—Por supuesto, y ya leí lo que decía en su túnica. Me sorprende, Mycroft, que con tu gordura aún puedas hechizar lugares tan lejos del otro.

—Te recuerdo que tengo la licencia de Aparición, Sherlock.

—Como sea.

John se mordió el labio, mirando a su amigo. Habían corrido demasiado esa madrugada y el Gryffindor solo quería tocar su cama y dormir por las siguientes veinte horas. Su consuelo era que hoy no habría clases. Aunque el castigo que tendrían, tarde o temprano se iba a dar.

—Acuso que Zabini asesinó a Filch, usando un occamy en las escaleras rumbo al salón de Adivinación. —El mapa brilló de dorado y Sherlock sonrió más ampliamente—. La forma en la que lo mató, fue obviamente, usando la sobreprotección de los occamy para con sus huevos, considerando una amenaza al celador y matándolo instantáneamente.

Greg, que había estado serio todo el tiempo, se animó a sonreír cuando Sherlock acabó—. Te equivocas. —le dijo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, confundido, y cuando vio a su mapa brillando de verde, supo que realmente se había equivocado.

—Es cierto que fue un occamy y fue en las escaleras rumbo al salón de Adivinación, pero los occamy, así como cualquier animal, pueden ser los causantes de una muerte accidental.  El profesor Zabini… —y agradeció internamente por el dato pues él y Mycroft no habían llegado a encontrar a Filch—. Fue causante de la muerte del viejo debido al repentino crecimiento del occamy en las escaleras, empujándolo con su largo cuerpo escaleras abajo. Sé que el motivo no es requisito del juego, pero posiblemente al profesor se le cayó el recipiente donde llevaba al animal y este al salir, se adaptó a su nuevo entorno.

 

El mapa de Greg brilló del mismo color dorado que el de Sherlock segundos atrás, y se mantuvo así por largo rato. Mycroft no podía sentirse más orgulloso por esta victoria. No le había ayudado y tampoco le había dejado ganar. Todo había sido por esfuerzo y deducción del mismo Greg.

—¡Pero hiciste trampa! —gritó Sherlock—. ¡El gordo estaba contigo al venir! ¡Él te ayudó!

—Me temo, Sherlock, que también la hiciste tú. —respondió el pelirrojo en total defensa—. Me encontré con Gregory casualmente en la esquina donde se debería encontrar una de las pistas y grande fue mi sorpresa, al encontrarla totalmente oscura.

Sherlock ni siquiera reclamó el por qué le echaban la culpa a él y no a su amigo, cuando también estaba de acuerdo que el hecho sería muy difícil de creer.

 

—Me alegra que hayas ganado, Greg. —John se estaba incomodando de estar en silencio y mientras más rápido llegue a su casa, mucho mejor—. Y Sherlock, ya va a amanecer. Tenemos que irnos yendo.

Sherlock gruñó por última vez mientras agitaba dramáticamente su túnica al darse la vuelta e irse escaleras abajo. Greg jamás se había sentido tan feliz de ganar algo como lo sintió al tener al pelirrojo en sus brazos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Gregory. —le susurró—. Y más orgulloso estaré cuando te vea convertido en el gran auror que sé que serás.

Greg se separó, asombrado, y solo pudo mirarle con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Mycroft asintió.

—Con cada fibra de mi magia.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé porqué tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Greg estará tan cansado el domingo que se olvidará de estudiar para su examen de Transformaciones.


End file.
